A GMC filter consists of a Gm element connected to a capacitor C. It is a low pass filter having a roll off frequency that is tuned responsive to inputs to the Gm element. The capacitance C may vary from process to process. The value of Gm is dependent upon the process and the temperature with the device containing the GMC filter. Most existing transconductance filters are tuned using a voltage or current value provided from the output of the GMC filter which is applied to the transconductance element Gm of the filter.